


Hannigram story #2 written by AI

by LeChiffre007



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Comedy, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, charming Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChiffre007/pseuds/LeChiffre007
Summary: This story is 100% written by artificial intelligence. It’s very similar to the the first one.“I friggin hate you, Hannibal” -Will.Hannibal looked back, still fingering the expensive record.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Hannigram story #2 written by AI

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: even the title is written by artificial intelligence. Enjoy the shitshow.

Hannibal Lecter was thinking about Will Graham again. Will was an intelligent teacher with handsome eyelashes and blonde eyes.

Hannibal walked over to the window and reflected on his lavish surroundings. He had always loved spacious Lecter's home with its cool, chilly cliffs. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel puzzled.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the an intelligent figure of Will Graham.

Hannibal gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a charming, spiteful, tea drinker with beautiful eyelashes and tall eyes. His friends saw him as a mute, many monster. Once, he had even helped an anxious injured bird recover from a flying accident.

But not even a charming person who had once helped an anxious injured bird recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Will had in store today.

The snow flurried like sitting dogs, making Hannibal delighted. Hannibal grabbed an expensive record that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Hannibal stepped outside and Will came closer, he could see the abundant glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want justice," Will bellowed, in an articulate tone. He slammed his fist against Hannibal's chest, with the force of 9182 foxes. "I frigging hate you, Hannibal Lecter."

Hannibal looked back, even more delighted and still fingering the expensive record. "Will, i love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with unstable feelings, like two precious, purring puppies sleeping at a very admirable snow storm, which had classical music playing in the background and two cold-blooded uncles talking to the beat.

Hannibal regarded Will's handsome eyelashes and blonde eyes. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Will.

"Please?" begged Hannibal with puppy dog eyes.

Will looked ambivalent, his body blushing like a pleasant, puny piano.

Then Will came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
